horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite N Chill
"Fortnite N Chill" is a song by American rapper RiceGum. Lyrics Intro Ok (yeah) Pull up to the crib You got to come thru the gate (yeah) Ion gotta pool I take a swim in the lake (yeah) Only 21 But they compare me to greats (yeah) AK just like Tay-K But I'm not in the race (yeah) Hate it when you say it When I'm not in your face (yes) You just see my style And you copy and paste I can be a filter And punch you in your face (yeah) Or I can be a realtor And put you in your place (yeah, yeah) We got drinks (yeah) We got ice (ice) Spend the night (night) For a night (a night) Fuck with Rice (yeah) Just might change your life (yeah) I'mma kill it (geek) Fortnite (yeah) Fortnite (Fort) Fortnite (oh) I'ma kill it (uh) Fortnite (yeah) And she with it (yeah, yeah) For a night (Fortnite) I'ma kill it (I'm kill it) Fortnite (die, die, die!) She wanna ride with Rice (Rice) She wanna private flight (back) She wanna slurp the juice (woah) She wanna stay for a night (yeah) Clout G-A-N-G (yeet) Make sure you spell that shit right (yeet) I break down the trees (woah) Tilted towers how I lean Ooooooh Ooooooh I'm goin' so far (so far) Been in every city Like a postcard (yeah) Drive that fucking Bentley Like a Go Kart (cool) Cuban link around my neck Look like a GOLD SCAR (yeah, yeah, yeah) We got drinks (yeah) We got ice (ice) Spend the night (night) For a night (a night) Fuck with Rice (yeah) Just might change your life (yeah) I'mma kill it (geek) Fortnite (yeah) Fortnite (Fort) Fortnite (oh) I'ma kill it (uh) Fortnite (yeah) And she with it (yeah, yeah) For a night (Fortnite) I'ma kill it (I'm kill it) Fortnite (die, die, die!) Why It Sucks # This song is not only a huge product placement for Fortnite but also for Bentley. # The lyrics are awful. # The ad libs are awful. # The music video is just a compilation of Fortnite gameplay clips. # This song was written by not only RiceGum but the Audibles who are a Grammy nominated duo which is very strange once you think about the lyrics in this song.... # RiceGum's rapping voice is annoying. # The album cover is just a low quality picture of RiceGum. # Half the chorus is just Fortnite repeated over and over again. # The rhymes are borderline simple and make Lil Pump's rhymes look like Eminem's (ex. "AK just like Tay-K".) # This is one of RiceGum's worst songs. Music Video RiceGum - Fortnite N Chill (Official Music Video) (Fortnite Rap) Category:RiceGum Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs based on video games Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:2018